


True Love's Color

by EddyWrites



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 18:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30042657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EddyWrites/pseuds/EddyWrites
Summary: Zelena returns to Oz and makes life there hell. When she takes you prisoner, can you get her to see the goodness in life again?
Relationships: Wicked Witch of the West | Zelena/Reader
Kudos: 4





	True Love's Color

The threat of Zelena on Oz was steadily increasing. Ever since her return she's made life hell. Whatever she had tried to accomplish while she was gone must not have gone well. Now, the people of Oz were suffering for it. She wiped out entire towns and slaughtered innocent people. The best thing to do was to attempt an escape.

You had been preparing an escape of your own since she visited the village neighboring yours. You had everything prepared and you only hoped luck and good timing would be on your side. You headed out when the sun began to set. It gave you enough light to see by until you could be sure you knew where you were going.

By the time the sun had fully set you were on my path to safety. You could slow your pace and relax a bit. Or so you thought. Just when you thought you were in the clear, the sky lit up, turning a vibrant green. Zelena. You darted over close to the trees so you wouldn't be as easy to spot. Zigzagging through the trees, you ran. It was your best chance.

You hadn't gotten far before the first green fireball hurtled toward you. So, deeper into the woods you went. You were running so hard you had to stop, pinning your back against a tree. No more fireballs came toward you, but the sky was still a bright green. She was still around somewhere.

You had just about caught your breath enough to take off again when you turned and nearly ran right into Zelena in the process. Damn, you hated magic. Startled, you backed up, hitting the tree again. She smiled a knowing smile. She could tell you were scared of her and she loved that.

“Hello, pretty,” she purred, putting her hand under your chin and making you meet her eyes. It felt as if those eyes could look right through you.

“Please don't kill me.” You sounded pathetic, and you knew it, but you tried anyway.

“I don't think I will,” she replied, much to your surprise. “I will take you with me, however. I could use a prisoner.” With that you both went up in a puff of green smoke and appeared in her castle. Green as far as the eye could see. That was the first thing you noticed. Then your attention was back on her as she spoke to you.

“I won't put you in chains or a cage or anything, just know that if you try to leave, you will be killed.”

“Charming,” you said sarcastically. “So what am I supposed to do here anyway?”

“I got tired of the flying monkeys. I needed a new pet.”

“And I'm it?”

“What does it look like to you?”

So, you did your best to make a home there with her. It wasn't ideal, but you’ve had worse conditions to live under. The first week was a bit of an adjustment, but you were surprised how quickly you got used to it. Zelena wasn't there much. She was still terrorizing all of Oz, so you guessed that kept her pretty busy. When she returned, she'd always pay attention to you, whether it was talking to you, or simply watching. It made you nervous at first. Those eyes of hers still set you on edge.

Eventually you warmed up to each other. It was hard to say you were friends, since you were being held captive by her, but you found some sort of common ground where you could be civil with one another. As far as you could tell you were the only one she showed any kindness to. You were certainly the only one that was nice to her since her return to Oz.

There wasn't much for you to do when she wasn't there. This caused you to get creative. You spent most of your time daydreaming and acting out little scenarios from your everyday life before Zelena. Then, as that got to be boring, you let Zelena into these little scenarios of yours. You pictured meeting her under better circumstances, or even just having a conversation. One night, you decided to actually do something for her.

Knowing the usual time she'd arrive back, you planned out a small dinner for the two of you. You thought it'd be nice for her to come home to something new. No sooner than when you put the food on the table, she came home.

“Welcome home,” you said shyly. You were starting to wonder what made you do this in the first place.

Then you watched her eyes brighten for the first time since you met her. The darkness and hate you used to see in them lifted. There was a different side to Zelena. A good one. “Thank you,” you heard her say, though her voice was as soft as you’d ever heard it.

“I thought you deserved it,” you found yourself saying, and meaning it. Despite your status as a prisoner, she had treated you well. You were really starting to enjoy her company lately. Maybe it's because you had no one else, but it felt like something other than just that. Maybe you did genuinely like her. At least a little.

She sat down to dinner and you sat across from her. You ate in relative silence, only a few things said by either of you. You traded glances every now and again, and for once, you saw the beauty in those eyes that had once made you tremble.

After your meal you grabbed your dishes and headed to clean up. “Thank you, again,” Zelena said, gently touching your arm to stop you.

The next day, Zelena didn't even leave her castle. Not for a moment. She stayed in and kept you company. She wasn't the wicked witch everyone thought she was. Not the way you were starting to know her. She had a sweet side, but something made her go dark. There was a reason she was the way she was.

Seeing as she decided to stay with you, you decided to ask what that reason was. “What made you like this,” you asked out of nowhere.

She was taken back for a minute, not expecting that after all this time you would ask her that question. “Envy,” she finally said.

“Envy? Of who? I can't imagine you'd need to be envious of anyone. You live in a gorgeous land with a beautiful castle. You have magic, the version of you I've come to know is super sweet and you're far prettier than nearly anyone I've ever seen.”

“My skin is green, that can't be attractive on anyone,” she tried to reason. You had said what you said though, and you meant it. Maybe you hadn't meant to tell her that's what you thought of her, but you solemnly swore that you meant every word.

“It's just a color, Zelena. Doesn't make you any less attractive.”

“It doesn't? Really?”

“No. It doesn't,” you repeated.

In a puff of green she was standing right in front of you. Only inches away in fact. You had gotten used to this and didn't even move back a bit. Instead you looked up into those magical eyes of hers.

You were wrong about one thing, you realized, as Zelena placed her hand under your chin like she had the first time you met. Those eyes still made you tremble, only this time it was no longer fear that caused it. Your eyes closed only after hers did, and you waited for the kiss that was to follow.

When Zelena’s lips brushed against yours, a shiver ran through you. You hadn't expected her to be so gentle, so hesitant. You kissed her back, pushing just a little more. When she let you go, your eyes met hers again. Then you noticed, the green, it was starting to fade and disappear. “The green, Zelena, it's going away.” Zelena spun around to look in her mirror. You didn't think she could believe it any more than you could.

“Kiss me again,” she said, seeking permission. You happily obliged. With your next kiss, the green dissipated further. Even further with the next, and by the fourth kiss it was gone entirely.

“True love really does solve everything,” Zelena said.

You smiled at her. “When I thought of true love I always thought of reds and pinks. I guess that was naive, because my true love’s color is green.”


End file.
